ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
High School Student Aiko is "The Girl Who Ran"!?
'High School Student Aiko is "The Girl Who Ran"!? '''is episode 10 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 61 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip One by one the girls introduce themselves and reveal they are officially 4th graders. Pop appears to give her status too, and everyone cheers as the camera pans away. Summary Nobuko asks Aiko to read her newest story and she begins imagining herself within it, and as the others try to snap her out of it they find themselves wondering what their high school life would be like. '' Recap It's a bright, sunny morning when Doremi flies down the steps in a hurry and demands to know why nobody bothered to wake her. Haruka claims that she did try, but Doremi refused to get up. Doremi finds this pretty hard to believe, but Pop says she wakes up poorly, which makes her begin to yell. On their way to school, Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki begin to discuss how everything feels the same and Aiko goes on to point out that they have been apprentice and friends for a year now. Onpu momentarily joins them, having been driven to school and she teases the girls before taking off. When Aiko sees Nobuko up ahead teasing some little kids, Aiko greets her and invites her to join them. Nobuko accepts and Hazuki asks about her newest story has been going, and Nobuko informs them that she finished it, showing Aiko before revealing she's working on another story. Upon arrival, everyone stands while the Principal gives a lecture before sending them to class. Later that day Nobuko comes to Aiko with her new story and asks her to read it. But before going she also asks Aiko not to tell anyone or show them; it's exclusively just for her. Aiko makes a promise and heads for home, but to her shock she finds out the story is about her as a ''highschool student. The story begins with Aiko introducing herself as she rushes to school. A boy passes her and she angrily gives chase after he teases her. The boy introduces himself as Nobuhiko and offers Aiko a hand when she becomes too worn out to keep up, but she refuses and storms off to meet with Doremi, her best friend. Suddenly, Aiko snaps out of the story to see Doremi really standing there. They begin to head home when Aiko asks Doremi about high school, and what they think may happen by the time they reach it- only to remark Doremi will never change once she responds. She resumes reading the story. Aiko begins to tell Doremi about how frustrated she is with the boy she ran into earlier. She promises to get back at him, causing Doremi to tease her and wonder if maybe Aiko likes this boy. They happen to walk right past him and in doing so, Aiko tries ignoring him, but he claims to want to tell her something, catching her interest. But Doremi is quick to push Aiko away from Nobuhiko and claims that Aiko wants nothing to do with him. A break in the story occurs again when the girls begin to discuss how people have a habit of breaking up others relationships out of jealousy. Aiko imagine a date between Nobuhiko and the high school Aiko, but when Majorika suddenly yells the girls get back to work. But with all of her yelling, they imagine Nobuhiko talking to his grandmother, who insists that he can't do something shameful to the family name; liking a commoner instead of someone of royalty or wealth and she resorts to locking him up with security's help even after his promise to stop seeing her. Unknown to them all, his older sister Hazuki was watching. It is then the girls spot Hazuki standing behind a wall in the shop, and she sadly asks if they purposely left her behind at school. She calms down after they claim it was accidental, and when she sees the story the trio resume reading it, imagining the details and comparing the grumpy old lady to Majorika. Nobuhiko tries to get help but he is unheard until Hazuki shows up, and tries pulling on the door from her side but its no use. She asks him to step back and transforms into witch apprentice form, much to his surprise, and summons some explosives to bust open the cell. She warns Nobuhiko to hurry because its getting late. Out of the story, Hazuki starts to discuss how Aiko and Nobuhiko's wedding would be until Onpu interrupts to reveal that her work was cancled due to the script not being finished. The girls ask Onpu what her remark meant, and she explains how boring the story would be if it ended so peacefully like this. Usually there is a much bigger climax and she demonstrates her point by clinging onto Doremi and resuming with her own idea. The scene is her and Nobuhiko at the beach that evening. She confesses her feelings for him but he tells her that he is with Aiko. Suddenly, a shocked Aiko shows up and Onpu takes advantage to claim they are in a relationship, causing Aiko to run away in tears after she says she hates him. Onpu pauses the story, causing the girls to compliment her for making it exciting. They ask her to tell them more, but Hana-chan starts to cry and they stop to tend to her. While doing so, the story eventually resumes, with a depressed Aiko walking to school as the rain pours. She refuses to look at or speak with Nobuhiko but he asks her to meet him at the clock tower. She runs away from him while thinking over his words, but after she helps a child she accidentally bumped into, she rushes for home and remains there until the next day, where the weather is shown to have improved. She heads out to the Library and begins to look for something until she notices the time. She arrives a while later to wait for Nobuhiko as she notices the time, but the others show up, much to her surprise. It's then revealed Aiko is in class trying to finish the story by herself. The trio confront Aiko and Onpu reminds her that she promised the other day to wait. The four resume reading the story after Aiko apologizes. Doremi, Onpu, and Hazuki tell Aiko that she has to realize that she is not being honest about her feelings, and they ask her why that is before telling her that she will regret it if she doesn't go to see Nobuhiko. Aiko then points out how late it is, so they transform to help her by summoning a special pair of shoes; and while initially Aiko does not wish to wear them, the girls push her off of the nearby hill to make her leave. They begin to cheer for Aiko until Nobuko claims that those events would never happen -since magic doesn't exist- much to the girls annoyance as they see her nearby. But she says there is a happy ending, causing them to become curious. She explains that Aiko reaches the clock tower, but after sometime of waiting she leaves under the belief she missed Nobuhiko. But just then he shows up, and they happily embrace. After school ends, Aiko and Nobuko decide to walk home together in order to discuss the story more. Nobuko asks Aiko if they will still be friends by the time they reach high school, and Aiko assures her that they will be. Nobuko happily embraces her. Spells *Break down the door *Let Ai-chan be at the clock tower Major Events *Nobuko writes another story. *The ojamajo start fourth grade. *Pop starts her second year at Sonatine Kindergarten. Errors *As Pop is looking at Doremi, the top portion of her chair is colored like her hair. *During the part when the girls show concern over Aiko and Doremi cries, Hazuki's dress is lacking its line details. Trivia *At one point Doremi idealizes her highschool life, saying she will have a "cool boyfriend" and work part-time at a "steakhouse". This is referenced in Ojamajo Doremi 16, where its revealed she has feelings for Kotake, who is very popular now, and prior to becoming an Apprentice Witch again she got a job at a friends steakhouse. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Aiko episodes